


Golden Days

by phanatic_at_the_disco



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Break Up, Golden Days, M/M, Memories, P!ATD, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Song fic, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanatic_at_the_disco/pseuds/phanatic_at_the_disco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is remembering his golden days</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Days

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by Panic! At The Disco's song "Golden Days". It's an amazing song.
> 
> Also, italics are his memories if that isn't made clear.

My gaze settled on his ghostly pale skin, taking in the beauty that laid there _._ His black hair sweeping across his face in an exact mess, his eyes covered by the beautiful strands. His _eyes._ Oh god how his eyes were just utter perfection. The swirls of blue, green, yellow, grey all coming together to create a storm. How much passion that could fall there was unbelievable and purely perfect. His eyes stared into me, reaching my damaged soul. A warmth settled on his lips, slightly curved upwards to the heavens, where this angel belongs. Jesus, he was just _perfection.  
_

And his name was Phillip Micheal Lester.

* * *

 

My heart dropped. My thoughts fell further. I fell onto my knees, the photo slipping out of my desperate hands. He was gone. And it was all my fault. I had been selfish, I had been stupid. But all together, I had lost him.

From my crumpled state, I let my thoughts wander. They bypassed the bad times and went straight to the good memories. The times that we would crease up with laughter, where we would cry with happiness. Thwe ties that would hurt the most.

“ _Dan!” Phil giggled underneath me. He writhed around from my touch. This was an intense tickling session._

_“Dan! Dan no! Not there!” Phil giggled merrily, making me smile. I moved my hands up to his side, making him laugh even more. “No! No!” He gasped.  
_

_I sat up, leaving him underneath me, slightly confused but slightly relieved. “Okay, I’ve stopped. Happy?” I said, trying to hide my smirl but failing miserably. I get up from Phil’s bed and start walking to the door._

_I hear the creak of his bed and wthin seconds a hand on my back, pushing me quickly and gently to the wall. I flip just before I hit the wall so that I can see him. The playfulness in his eyes had gone from our playful times only moments earlier, now replaced with a burning passion. Fuck did he look so sexy._

_“I said stop tickilng me, not leave.” He practicly growled, the sound coming from deep in his throat. I could feel myself getting aroused by just his stare.  
_

_His lips attacked mine, moulding together in a tangle of passion and want. He nibbled on my lips, making me groan loudly. My hands pressed against his chest, lowering in an acheingly slow pace. They reached the hem of his shirt and slipped up it, bringing his shirt up with it. My hands explored the clear skin there, wanting more, more with each part explored._

_Phil brought his hips down onto mine and started to gring on top of me. I released his lips, a gasp escaping my swollen pair. He lowered his lips onto my neck. My sensitive spot. His lips matched with his hips made me a quivering mess.  
_

_He removed my shirt somehow, then my jeans, then the rest of my clothes. Soon, he was bare as well. We proceeded to get tangled in an act of pure love and passion._

The memory faded. Tears were flowing a river down my cheeks, dispair heavy in my heart. I was so naive. I thought that it would last forever. Oh how I was wrong. I always mess up. I always ruin the things that I love. What made me think that this was any different?

My thoughts were still wandering through my merories. I got plunged into another. 

_Phil tugged on my had like an eager puppy. Pulling me from cage to cage, puppy to puppy._

_“Dan! Look! Look! This one is wagging it’s tail at me! Can we get it? Please! Please?” He exclaimed ,looking up at me with a child-like gleam to his eyes. He looked adorable.  
_

_“Oh Phil! You know we can’t! It’s against our tennancy agreement. And really, I’d rather have a house to live in then a dog.” I said, hating myself for dampening his joyful mood, but what has to be done has to be done.  
_

_His face fell, the reality dropping on him like a ton of bricks. I hated myself. I reached out my hand and cupped his cheek. He looked up at me, a sense of sadness in his eyes._

_“Aw, babe. I promise that one day we will buy a cottage together. I tell you what, it could be by the sea as well. Then we can have a dog. Heck, we could have seven dogs. But baby, we can’t have one now. Understand?” He nodded at me, looking less sad now. “Plus Phil, I wouldn’t want a dog in London anyway. It isn’t the right atmosphere for a dog to be happy.” Phil looked at me. I was surprised to see joy there._

_“Dan! When we get the cottage, could we get a shibe?” He exclaimed joyously._

_“Of course babe. Of course.”_

My heart ached. My head ached. Everything hurt. We wouldn’t be able to get that cottage by the sea, no Shibe. I had fucked up royally. I hated myself even more now. I had so many promises to Phil. So many that I could’t keep. And he didn’t deserve that. He didn’t deserve the wreck that was me in the first place. He only deserves the best, and that isn’t me.

But I will always remeber the memories that we made, no matter how much it hurts, After all, they were my golden days.


End file.
